


那年今日

by wymooose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Past Character Death, Widower Lucifer, seriously this is just pure pain
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:34:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6598780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wymooose/pseuds/wymooose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>简介：圣诞节曾一度是Sam一年中最衷爱的时光…</p>
            </blockquote>





	那年今日

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Last Year This Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6424483) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



忽略身后客厅里的宾客，Lucifer望向窗外，目光聚焦在那个死灰般的世界。今年没有一片雪花飘落，这不禁让人有点沮丧。Sam最爱下雪了，而没有雪，让一切感到更为空虚。去年的今天雪花纷飞，而他们在外面开怀大笑，互相将冰凉的雪球砸向对方的脸上。

无法再忍受这幅画面，叹息道，他转过了身。这原本应该是一个聚会，但这根本没有半点派对的氛围，他心里都清楚。他们欢庆的那个节日对他已失去了意义，而他甚至不能硬着头皮将他们通通都扔出门外，或是遵从他的内心一把火把圣诞树烧个精光。因为这是Sam一年中最爱的时光；而这一切带来的伤痛Lucifer同样无法忘却。

“嘿，伙计。你还好吧？”Gabriel问道，一条手臂搭在 Lucifer的肩上。

“我很好，真的。”他回应并强迫自己挤出一个微笑。Gabriel知道没有什么事情会好起来的,但Lucifer不愿谈起它，这道伤口仍太过崭新而无法自动愈合。

“有时间找我谈谈，好吗？”

Lucifer只是看着Gabriel，那个对他知根知底的人。也许未来的某一天他会的。但今天不是那个日子，明天亦不会。Gabriel让他的兄弟独处一会，在房间的另一头加入 Balthazar 和 Castiel，Lucifer叹了口气。

这一切都不公平。Sam应该在这儿，嬉笑着从背后拥住他。Sam应该是那个将星星放置在圣诞树顶端的人，而不是Lucifer。Sam应该是那个将礼物精心包装的人，而不是他。Sam应该是那个滔滔不绝给所有人上课讲述关于圣诞节起源的人，而不是万籁俱寂。今晚，当他躺倒于黑暗之中，他会念他更甚，他知道的。因为在夜晚情况通常都会更加糟糕。

眼角微微扫过Dean带给 Lucifer一个讯息，他大概会在接下来的几个小时内喝的烂醉如泥。真希望自己也可以醉地不省人事，这或许可以缓解占据他生命的痛苦。为什么他这么努力组织这个活动并费尽心思独自装饰一切，他自己也无法回答。他所知道的就是不管他现在身处何方，Sam本会这么做，会为他这么做。这本会让他快乐。

Lucifer只是想不停的尖叫，但他甚至没有力气通过那些残留在他身体里的东西释放能量。他几乎可以看见 Sam，坐在圣诞树旁，撕开 Lucifer给他的礼物，他脸上绽开的笑容如此明亮以至于可以融化所有人的心，包括他自己的。没有一次他可以做到耐心的等待直到是时候可以这么做，一直紧张不安的瞄着圣诞树直到Lucifer终于颔首，冲向礼物，像个孩子般撕开包装。

这一切怎么会是错误的？他们只有那么一点时间在一起，可谁曾想过顷刻间所有都戛然而止。不管多少次Lucifer曾试图告诉自己他应该做足准备，料到这一天的到来；但他永远都不会去相信。他从未准备好过，就算给他几百年的时间，答案也是否定的。像这样失去Sam，将他一个人孤零零的留在这世上，哪怕周围挤满人群，这也是他可以想象得到的最可怕的折磨。甚至牢笼所带来的痛苦都无法与之比拟。

大家散伙时，没有几句悼念以及无用的短句是不行的。时针转过几圈， Lucifer坐在树旁，极尽努力忍住在眼眶里堆积的泪水。树下只有一件礼物对他而言是真实的，其他的都只不过像是他曾做的那些假象。Lucifer将它从中抽出，握在手中。 这是Sam在几个月前买的。就在一切都灰飞烟灭之前不久，他买了这个，甚至不惜费心将它包装起来，知道他会在圣诞节赠予Lucifer。只不过他从来没有这个机会。

Lucifer小心翼翼的拆开盒子，确保在过程中没有损坏包装纸。这很蠢，他知道的，但弄坏 Sam曾经触碰过的东西，不管它是什么都感觉是错误的。当他打开这个小盒子时，眼泪终于止不住开始滑落，他只是不能再承受了。这真是愚蠢至极，真的，但Sam知道 Lucifer会喜欢的。他不知道自己为什么会对着一个小小的塑料玩具泪流不止，当你把它颠个倒的时候它还会发出哞哞的牛叫，但他确实这么做了而且没有任何方法可以停下。

双手合上这小小的礼物,Lucifer站起身来，将眼泪抹掉，不过这么做看起来只是为了让它们再度聚集。他再也不能待在这个房间了，需要将肺中充溢些新鲜的空气，不然的话他会爆炸。他缓慢走出屋外，在阳台上坐下，泣不成声。

回首去年的此刻他们正坐在一起，一条毛毯裹在他们身上将寒冷驱走，抬头看着雪花不断飘落。他依旧记得Sam的笑脸，温暖而快乐，而他讨厌周遭的世界。他想要Sam回来，其他什么东西他都不在乎了。为什么他仍旧活着而那个如此热爱生活的人却已随风消逝？

Lucifer不知道他坐在这里有多久了，脸埋在臂弯里，低声乞求着痛苦可以最终结束。没有Sam的陪伴，一切都是噩梦，阴沉，孤独。而最糟糕的是，他没法让一切都好起来。

突然间他感觉有某种冰凉的东西拂过他的双手并徐徐离开他的头。一小滴液体，一片雪花融化在他的皮肤上。他抬头望向天空，眨去眼角最后几滴泪水。头顶的一切都覆盖着白色的小点，厚重的雪花飘落下来。慢慢地他站起身来，伸出一只手来感受他们在掌心的融化。比之前任何时候都希望Sam可以和他再次相聚，看着这景象，给予他无与伦比的微笑中的一个，不知怎的，这一直给他有家的感觉。

“圣诞快乐，Sam。”Lucifer 轻声耳语，面向昏暗的天空，一个虚弱的笑容浮现在他的脸上。

在他四周，风开始呼啸着应和他的话语，他阖上双眼，试图让自己相信是Sam这么做的，这是他用他的方式来回应他——我听见了。但愿他能相信这一切是真的。


End file.
